


The Huntress and Mad King Ficlet 2

by LadyFogg



Series: Huntress & the Mad King [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, First Child, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Mad King bond after the birth of your first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and Mad King Ficlet 2

Your body is exhausted. Your head is beginning to clear and you watch as the servants hurry around the room, clearing away the bloody blankets and wash basins. You turn to look at your husband, but he’s busy staring in awe at the bundle of blankets in his arms. You can’t help but smile as you hear cooing and gurgling of your child. 

King Ryan looks at you and smiles back. “You did great, my Queen,” he says softly.

He doesn’t need to whisper, but it feels oddly appropriate.

“The body knows what to do,” you say, wincing as you move to adjust yourself. One of the servants slides a bundle of blankets in between your legs. In the blanket is a hunk of snow and ice and the cold feels wonderful on your sore lower half. You relax back into the bed. “Thank you. Leave us.”

The servants nod and excuse themselves. King Ryan begins to rock back and forth, but the baby in his arms starts to whimper and whine.

“Bring her to me,” you tell your husband.

King Ryan gingerly places your daughter in your arms. She is squirming, her small mouth opening and closing as she searches for nourishment. You unwrap her from the blankets and press her warm body against yours. As you nurse your daughter for the first time, you smile again at the King. “Well, your Majesty?”

Ryan moves to the other side of the bed and climbs onto it so he can be close to you both. “She’s perfect,” he declares, his fingers reaching out to stroke his child’s soft hair. “I think she favors you.”

You frown as you look down at the sweet face that’s staring up at you. “Maybe she has my hair,” you say. “But her eyes are dark grey. I think they are going to be blue, like yours.”

“She is going to be beautiful like her mother,” the King says. “Every royal in the kingdom is going to line up asking for her hand.”

You glare at Ryan. “Don’t ruin this moment with politics,” you tell him. “For once, my love, leave the kingship at the door. Besides, when we built this kingdom, we agreed to obey by our own rules.”

“I was being dramatic,” Ryan says. “She is going to be a great ruler on her own. She doesn’t need someone by her side if she doesn’t want to. She is my heir.”

You smile. “Good, because I don’t think I’ll be doing this again,” you say chuckling.

Ryan leans over and places a kiss on your temple. Your daughter is full and pulls away from your breast, her wide eyes looking up at both of you. Now that she feels her mother’s skin, she’s calm and snuggles into your embrace.

“How did we get here?” you ask Ryan.

“I was wondering that myself,” the King says, pulling the blanket up to cover you a little better.

“You’ve changed,” you say looking over at him.

He sighs heavily and rests his chin on your shoulder so he can keep staring down at his child. “We’ve been through a lot,” he says. “It changes you. You’ve changed as well. But I don’t regret it. Look where it lead us.”

“I could sit here and stare at her all day,” you say.

“Me too,” Ryan agrees. “I don’t know how you did it.”

“The body knows what to do,” you tell him. “Plus mentally, you kind of go into another world. I just...knew what I had to do.”

There is a knock on the door and Ryan grumbles angrily before he gets off the bed. When he gets to the door, Kerry is standing there. “I am so sorry to interrupt, your Majesty,” he says bowing. “I just need to know if I should make the announcement about the baby?”

Ryan is so relaxed, he simply waves off Kerry instead of yelling at him. “Yes, yes, make the announcement,” he says. “I will not be holding court for the next week. I need to spend time with my family.”

Kerry looks a little surprised but nods and excuses himself.

“A whole week?” you ask him. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Ryan shrugs and makes his way back to the bed. “Screw them, I want to spend time with my girls,” he says, leaning down to kiss you on the forehead. “You must be famished. Do you want me to summon the servants?”

Your stomach grumbles loudly and you suddenly feel lightheaded. “That would be a great idea,” you say. Your daughter yawns loudly and her eyes begin to droop. Ryan leans down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looks up at you and kisses you as well.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As Ryan leaves to find a servant, you gently lay your baby girl onto your chest. You close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly. After a few minutes, her breathing begins to match up with yours and you both are in-sync.

“I love you too, little one,” you whisper to her, stroking her soft hair. “We’ve been waiting for you for a long time. Your daddy and I are going to take care of you. He’s going to teach you to rule. I’m going to teach you to hunt. You’re going to be strong and smart and beautiful…”

“Just like her mother.” Ryan is back and you glance up to watch him.

“And her father,” you tell him.

Ryan climbs back into bed with you and you no longer see a king. You just see your husband and the father of your child. He wraps his arms around both of you, and all three of you are sleeping soundly when the servants arrive.


End file.
